vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily/Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart_icltd_Lily.jpg|Lily package Lily v3 boxart.png|V3 Lily package Logo Lilylogo.png|Lily V3lily logo.png Character Ofclboxart icltd Lily-illu2.png|Lily illust. KEI V3 Lily.png|V3 Lily illust. KEI Concept illu_Vocaloid_Lily-sketch.jpg|Primary Sketch of Lily that appeared in DTM magazine Promotional General illu_Vocaloid_Lily.jpg|Vocaloid Lily as illustrated by KEI Keiversion.png|Alternative colouring of boxart by KEI V3 lily back.jpg|Back of Lily isllustrated by KEI Media Animation PVlily.png|Lily as she appeared in "Schwarzgazer" LilyCDimage.png|Lily, offical boxart from "Schwarzgazer" Lilywebsiteart.png|Website art 3D Model Lily Windows 100% MMD Model Kio.jpg|Lily Windows 100% Model by Kio Merchandise Lily from Anim.o.v.e Goods | Lily_T-shirt_A_White.jpg|Lily T-shirt A (White) Lily_T-shirt_A_Mauve.jpg|Lily T-shirt A (Mauve) Lily_T-shirt_B_White.jpg|Lily T-shirt B (White) Lily_T-shirt_B_Mix_Gray.jpg|Lily T-shirt B (Mix Gray) Lily_T-shirt_C_Black.jpg|Lily T-shirt C (Black) Lily_T-shirt_C_Charcoal.jpg|Lily T-shirt C (Charcoal) Lily_Mug.jpg|Lily Mug Lily_Custom_Stickers.jpg|Custom Stickers featuring Lily & Mosh Lily_Cushion.jpg|Lily Cushion Lily_Parka_Back.jpg|Lily-themed Parka (Back) Lily_Parka_Front.jpg|Lily-themed Parka (Front) Lily_Bath_Towel.jpg|Lily Bath Towel Lily_Sticker_Set.jpg|Lily Sticker Set Lily Sport Towels.jpg|Lily Sports Towels (Three Types) Lily Fob Watches.jpg|Lily Fob Watches Lily_T-shirt_COSPA_Yellow.jpg|Lily full-art T-shirt by COSPA (Yellow) Lily_T-shirt_COSPA_White.jpg|Lily full-art T-shirt by COSPA (White) Lily_GRAPHIG.jpg|Lily GRAPHIG Paper Doll Lily_Glass.jpg|Lily Glass Lily_Cosplay_COSPATIO.jpg|Official Lily Cosplay by COSPATIO Lily_Colorful_Plush_Mascot.jpg|Lily Colorful Plush Mascots Lily_&_Mosh_Keyboard.jpg|Lily & Mosh-themed Keyboard Lily_&_Mosh_Mouse.jpg|Lily & Mosh-themed Mouse Lily_&_Mosh_Mousepad.jpg|Lily & Mosh-themed Mousepad Lily_&_Mosh_Postcard.jpg|Lily & Mosh-themed Postcard Lily_Design_BOX_2_Types.jpg|Lily Design BOX (Black & White Versions) Lily_PC_Panel_Decoration_Right_Side.jpg|Lily PC Panel Decoration (Right Side) Lily_PC_Panel_Decoration_Left_Side.jpg|Lily PC Panel Decoration (Left Side) Lily_Plush_Toy_Three_Types.jpg|Lily Plush Toys (Three Types) Lily_Pillow_With_Speakers_Two_Types.jpg|Lily Pillow With Speakers (Two Types) Lily_Clear_Files.jpg|Lily Promotional Clear Files Lily_Headphones_Yellow.jpg|Lily Headphones (Yellow Version) Lily_Headphones_Blue.jpg|Lily Headphones (Blue Version) Lily_Compact_Chair_Two_Types.jpg|Lily Compact Chairs (Two Types) Lily_A4_Tote_Bags.jpg|Lily A4 Tote Bags (Black & White Versions) Lily_Summer_Curtains.jpg|Lily Summer Curtains (Two Types) Lily_V3_Tapestry.jpg|Lily V3 Tapestry Lily_V3_Carabiner.jpg|Lily V3 Carabiner Lily_V3_Mobile_Pouch.jpg|Lily V3 Mobile Pouch Lily_iPhone_4_4S_Smartphone_Case.jpg|Lily iPhone 4/4S Smartphone Cases (Two Types) Lily_Moe_Shochu_Sake.jpg|Lily-themed "Moe Shochu" Sake Lily_Moe_Shochu_Poster_IC_Card_Stickers_&_Gaufrette.jpg|Lily-themed "Moe Shochu" Poster , IC Card Stickers & Gaufrette Cookie Lily_Honey_Mascot_Plush.jpg|Lily "Honey" Mascot Plush Lily_Ribbon_Magnet_V3.jpg|Lily Ribbon Magnet (V3 Version) Lily_Ribbon_Magnet_Oiran.jpg|Lily Ribbon Magnet (Oiran Version) Lily_Ribbon_Magnet_Chibi.jpg|Lily Ribbon Magnet (Chibi Version) Lily_Character_Stereo_Headphones.jpg|Lily Character Studio Headphones GUMI_&_Lily_青春ボカロ_T-Shirt.jpg|GUMI & Lily "青春ボカロ" T-Shirt GUMI_&_Lily_青春ボカロ_Carabiner.jpg|GUMI & Lily "青春ボカロ" Carabiner Lily_Mobile_Cleaner_Headphone_Jacks.jpg|Lily Mobile Cleaner/Headphone Jack Straps Bplats. Inc, VOCALOID STORE Merchandise 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID3 poster VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green Lily_Metal_Strap.jpg|Lily Metal Strap from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK Lily Earphone Jack.jpg|Lily Earphone Jack from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle VOCALOID3 Clear Files.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear Files by Bplats, Inc. featuring Lily V3 VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Goods | Internet.co Family CafeReo Goods.jpg|Hakuba Photo Industry Co., Ltd. Internet.co Family Merchandise Banner Badges Internet.co_Family_Badges.jpg|Internet.co Family Badges Lily_Badge.jpg|Internet.co Family Lily Badge iPhone 5S/5 Cases Internet.co_Family_iPhone_Cases.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Cases Lily_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Lily 5S/5 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_5_5S_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 5S/5 Case iPhone 6 Cases Lily_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family Lily iPhone 6 Case Internet.co_Family_iPhone_6_Case.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone 6 Case Mobile Stands | Internet.co_Family_Mobile_Stands.jpg|Internet.co Family iPhone Mobile Stands Lily_Mobile_Stand.jpg|Internet.co Family Lily Mobile Stand Figurines Lily FuRyu premium figure.jpg|FuRyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Premium FiguStnd Lily.jpg|Phat! Lily from anim.o.v.e Lily Extend FuRyu figure.jpg|FuRyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Lily Hello Kitty ver figure.jpeg|FuRyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e; Hello Kitty to Issho Ver. FuryuIceVer.jpg|Furyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Ice Ver. FuryuNormalVer.jpg|FuRyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e LilyBondage.jpg|Furyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Bondage Ver. Lily Figure.jpg|Furyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Bondage Ver. Prize fair253.jpg|FuRyu Lily from Anim.o.v.e Premium Misc. Internet.Co_Clear_File_Chokaigi_2016_Front.jpg|Clear File featuring Internet.co VOCALOIDs distributed at NicoNico Chokaigi 2016, Front Internet.Co_Clear_File_Chokaigi_2016_Back.jpg|Clear File featuring Internet.co VOCALOIDs distributed at NicoNico Chokaigi 2016, Back Category:Gallery pages Category:Character-related gallery Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:Lily